Holiday Punch
Holiday Punch is the thirtieth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 30, 2019 to an audience of 0.75 million viewers. Plot In the Man Cave, Schwoz is seen operating on a Christmas tree which is on the verge of dying. Henry and Charlotte are receiving phone calls where every Swellviewian is complaining that their Christmas trees are dying. Schwoz's Christmas tree also dies making him sentimental. Piper and Jasper get to the Man Cave with another dying tree. Schwoz connects the tree to a machine which converts tree vibrations to human speech. The tree soon reveals that the it is dying due to a bunch of moths, this is confirmed by the news. The death of the Christmas trees makes people lose the holiday cheer hence Piper, Charlotte and Jasper convince Henry to go online as Kid Danger to convince the people not to lose their holiday cheer and that Christmas was much more than just trees. Piper and Schwoz head out to get more Christmas trees to get more samples of the Yerban moths. Kid Danger begins his live stream and it is going well until Captain Man shows up unknowingly, with the only healthy tree in town. This makes the viewers angry with them after Captain Man destroys the camera thus ending the live stream. On the internet, the debacle results in a bunch of hilarious internet memes about Captain Man and Kid Danger to which Charlotte, Jasper, Piper and Schwoz enjoy. Ray is willing to do anything to get everyone to love him again hence Captain Man and Kid Danger decide to head out to Neighborville to buy the only healthy trees left and to give them to the people of Swellview. Ray heads to set up the Christmas tree with his grandfather, Pabbie Manchester's lights starting a fire in the box. Piper and Schwoz successfully got the moths ready to work on them. The heroes head out to Neighborville and are making a deal with the tree sellers from Yerba. However, one moth flies to them and Captain Man kills it angering one tree dealer. Kid Danger soon realises that the tree dealers are shady and are the ones who actually sent the moths to all the Swellview Christmas trees in order to raise the prices for the healthy trees. The heroes attack and ditch the dealers, putting the trees in the Man Truck. However as they are driving back to Swellview, the tree dealers hijack the trunk of the car ready to take back their trees. Kid Danger goes out to the back to fight them leaving Captain Man driving. However, Captain Man ties his grandfather's Christmas lights to the steering wheel of the truck leaving them to control the truck's motion and heads out to help Henry, as Jasper's Christmas Mix plays in the background while they fight the tree dealers. Back at Junk'N'Stuff, Schwoz creates a serum that will attract all the moths from the trees. Piper uses Jasper as the bait thus all the moths come to him, leaving him frantically trying to swat them off. As the heroes fight the dealers, the truck is getting out of control. Kid Danger mentions that they need to ditch the truck before it crashes. The tree dealers, afraid, all jump out of the truck and into the road. The Christmas lights which are sparking are hurriedly grabbed by Captain Man. They also grab a Christmas tree quickly and jump out of the truck leaving it to crash. The heroes only have one tree left and hope that it will be enough to satisfy the Swellviewians. Jasper runs past them trying to wave the moths away. Unfortunately, once Ray turns the light on in the tree, they start to spark and the tree burns, with both of them saying that it is not their day. Their truck soon rushes past by on its own with Captain Man saying that it is a Christmas miracle. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman Minor Cast *Nicholas Guilak as Jockorov *Peter Jang as Yerban Stunt #1 Quotes Trivia *This episode was originally titled Season's Beatings. **The title was a pun on the term "Season's Greetings". *This is the second Christmas-themed episode after Christmas Danger. *This is the last new episode to air in 2019, as well as the final one to air in the 2010s decade. *Henry and Trent both break the fourth wall when they say that they love watching the Christmas episode of their favorite show, implying that Henry Danger is that favorite show. *The title is a reference to the drink Hawaiian Punch. *The bad guys are from Yerba, which is the same fictional country that the main characters of Victorious went to in their episode, "Locked Up!" Goofs *Even though the episode is set during Christmas and there is snow on the ground, when we see the news broadcast, the weather is shown to be 72 degrees Fahrenheit. Gallery Video Gallery The Cast of Henry Danger Graduates! �� TBT|Cast graduation during the recording of this episode Henry Danger “Season’s Beatings” �� Official Promo HD Henry Danger's Best Holiday Moments! �� A Swellview Christmas Nick Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Aired episodes Category:Holiday episodes